Girl meets: Blended
by Fiction of fan
Summary: Blended au set in Gmw universe.
1. Chapter 1: Intro Setting

**_Blended au:_**

 ** _Pairings:_**

 ** _Joshaya_**

 ** _Rucas_**

 ** _Smarkle_**

 ** _Zay And Oc_**

 ** _Parings of characters are subject to change due to plot twists._**

 **Josh Is 39**

 **Lucas is 37**

 **Riley, Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle are all 37**

 **Riley is divorced with two children**

 **Braydon is 5**

 **And Alex is 13**

 **Zay is a bachelor who eventually wants to settle down**

 **Smackle and Farkle have two twin 14 year olds; Sara and Nate**

 **Maya is currently dating Josh who is Lucas' best friend along with Zay**

 **Lucas has 3 daughters and is a widower**

 **Heather(16)**

 **Mary (11)**

 **Jessie (6)**

 **Josh has 5 kids and is divorced.**

 **Francesca(16) Girl**

 **TJ (13) Boy**

 **Frankie(9) Boy**

 **Ally (8) Girl**

 **Mckenna (7) Girl**

 **Josh is Riley's brother in this au. Auggie is** ** _married_** **to Ava and they are expecting their first born kid. Auggie and Ava live in Philadelphia along with, Topanga and Cory. Everyone else lives in New York. Josh lives in the house next door to Riley. Maya lives with Riley currently. Lucas and Zay live together and Smackle and Farkle live in a high end apartment in the heart of NYC. Riley is an interior designer with Maya. Josh owns a sporting goods store. Smackle and Farkle both run Minkus Enterprises together. Lucas is a vet and Zay is an NYC Sergent.**

 **I should have the first chapter up by tomorrow so excited XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The blindest date

**So excited guys I absolutely love blended and Rucas is the perfect ship for this Au! (No hate to other ships) Quick thing; yes Im aware Josh is not Riley's real brother. For the purpose of this au he is. Lastly, I dont own Gmw or blended also for some reason it wouldn't let me edit the last chapter for some reason. Josh is divorced and has five kids. Francesca (16), Graham (14), Ally (11), Danny (9), and Jessie (Girl 7). Also I ment pairing is subject to change bc of plot twists. Without further ado I present Girl meets: Blended!**

 **Riley's Pov**

I nervously check my reflection in the mirror one last time before stepping out of my midnight blue jeep. Not to brag but my outfit was killer right now. Maya helped me pick my oufir out before I left. Its one of the perks of having your bestfriend/ business partner/ godmother of your children living with you. Maya lent me a black fringed halter top which clearly indicated; I still have class yet Im down for a good time. My dark purple high waist jeans went perfectly with my black wedged, high top converse. Maya did my hair in a fishtail braid and lent me some killer make-up. I can dress for myself , but I just needed a little _extra_ for my first date since my dicorce. I tried hard to my husband's moodiness and attitude not bother me. Until, I caught him cheating on me with the dental hygienist. While, I was in the next room.

Butterflies run rampant in my stomach. Maybe this was a mistake. My big brother Josh set me up with one of his friends, his veterinarian. I check the adress Josh forwarded me one last time staring up at the orange and white marquis of death. This idiot brought me to Hooters? No way! How did I even let Josh talk me into going on a blind date again? Oh well maybe hes Prince Charming, just hiding at Hooter's. I decide to give this Friar guy a chance. After all, I didn't squeeze into these jeans for nothing!

I walk into Hooter's and instantly my eyes light up as I see the most beautiful human being Ive ever possibly seen. Tall, muscular build, sky blue eyes, gorgeous dimples, gorgeous in general! Too perfect to be true! I ruffle up my hair and put an extra coat of lip gloss on before, approaching this Mr. Friar guy.

"Hello! You must be Lucas, Im Riley Matthews your date. My brother Josh set us up-"

"Hold it right there!" He barks, vouce deeper than deep, "Mr. Friar is right there. Red baseball cap. Im Justin Dayson. Manager here since Missy left.

"Okay! Sorry for the mix-up." I apologize instantly trying to conceal my dissapointment. I glance over at the real Lucas. Turned around he dosen't look too bad. Black leather jacket, Red Sox baseball cap. Then he turns around. Raidiating misety, his green eyes bore into my skull, freezing me to the spot. I stand there like an idiot clutching my wristlet possesively.

"Well you must be Riley Matthews. You look just like your brother. Come sit!" Lucas calls in a Texan accent. Did my brother set me up with a cowboy? He is so going to get an earful when I get home. I fake a laugh and sit across the booth from him. He already started eating without me, (which is completely against protocol!) and had a green Heinken beet half dranken in front if him. The must notice me staring so he laughs.

"Sorry I started eating without you. The bread sticks were originally in the shape of a heart they do that for me here. Want some beer?" he asks, handing me his pre-dranken beer.

"No thanks Im more of a water person actually." I laugh.

"Well then go to the bar and get water, City Girl. Back in Texas-" My phone ringing cuts me off. Gratefully, I rush to answer it, even if Im at the table. He obviously hasnt read a manner book so, why should I care? I groan internally when I see the screen name Charlie.

"Sorry I better take this." I explain rushing to the bathroom.

"Hello Charlie, why are you calling me?" I demand.

"Bad news. I have a buisness trip that just popped up. Cant take the boys on vacation with me to Hawaii. Sorry Ri."

"Your kidding right? The boys have been looking forward to this for months! How can you just cancel?" I demand.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to be a dad Charlie!" I yell before hanging up in rage. Theres no way I can compete with Hawaii. The boys will be crushed when they find out. Braydon had a Hawaiian outfit planned for months and even used allowance money to buy a ukulele. What am I supposed to fo now? Have a Hawaiian pizza party? Ughh Charlie is such a jerk sometimes. **Correction** ALL THE TIME.

I rush back to my seat, where Lucas probably didn't even notice Ive been gone. His eyes are glued to the television set. I snap my fingers in his face.

"Hello? Lucas!" I exclaim trying to wake him form his trance," Im not on the tv you know."

"Yeah I know. Intense game going on. Red Sox vs Mets." he drones not looking down form the screen.

"You know this isn't working for me maybe we should just get the check and leave Mr. Hooters."

"Fine by me, just make sure you pay your half. Heres my card." He whispers, still not looking at me. He slips his blue Visa credit card out of his wallet and hands it to me. Huh it's exactly like mine! I stand up so Im blocking his veiw form the tv and authoritively put my hand on my hips.

"You know put of all the reasons I can think of which one did your wife dicorce you for, Mr. Classact?"

He finally looks up at me with a blank expression.

"Cancer." He whipers. Oh my god! I want to shove my whole foot in my mouth.

"Oh my god! Im so so so sorry Lucas. I just naturally assumed you were divorced cause I was, and my brother was, and my friend Darby was-" I babble on before he cuts me off.

"No it's completely fine. I just naturally assumed your husband shot himself because he couldn't watch tv for a minute in peice." He counters fire growing in his emrald orbs.

"CHECK PLEASE!" I scream again. Unbelievably horrible service here.

"You know what. Lets talk about something else until the check gets hear." I announce calmly doing the adultish thing to do.

"Umm, I have 3 daughters." He mutters looking down at his beer. 3 daughters.

"Wait a minute. You have 3 daughters? I can't imagine you with 3 daughters."

"Well they exist. Hannah's 15, Mary's 11, and Jessie is 6."

"I have 2 boys. Alex is 11 and Braydon is 11."

"Braydon what kind name is that?"

"The one I named my son!" I fire back. This date was going anything but well.

Just then Justin brings the check. We both hand him our blue Visa's and take them back immediately. I shake his hand.

"Good day sir." I announce before leaving with my head held high. Im never going to take another suggestion from Josh about my romantic life AGAIN, I vow, while dialing Maya to spill the deats of my horrendous blind date.

End)

So what did you guys think? Sorry its so short. The chapters after this will be top notch I promise. Sorry if characters are acting out of character they all become loveable I swear. ~ For now Fiction of fan :)


	3. Chapter 3: Credit card mix-up?

**Hey guys and gals! Thanks for all the positive reviews and PMs, you guys are all so sweet! Sorry for the constant spelling errors, my autocorrect is a bit wonky? So now chapter three**

 _"Beep-beep-beep"_ my alarm on my phone blares, waking me from my deeply needed slumber. I nearly hit the ceiling, as I jump off the couch in surprise. I had came home, changed into, a pink and white flannel pajama pants, and a grey NYU sweatshirt that still fits me from when Josh was in college. Maya, who could sleep through an earthquake is sleeping on the couch in her pajamas, with a neon green sleep mask. I hastily, turn off my alarm before it can wake up the boys.

Too late! I hear the sound of two little feet going _pitter-patter pitter-patter_ down the stairs. Braydon plops down on the landing with his blue Thomas the train pajamas and Spongebob slippers. His hair and nose were mine, but the rest of his features were so Charlie Gardner its scary.

"MOMMY I MISSED YOU" he screams reaching his arms out as I rush to the stairs, to scoop my little boy up in a hug.

"Hi BabyBoy. I missed you too!" I coo, kissing his forehead and nuzzling my nose against his, "Was Auntie Maya a good babysitter?" Braydon shakes his head yes as Maya waked up from the noise. She yawns and stretches.

"Yup. She let me stay up till 10:30 AND she gave me ice cream with EXTRA sprinkles." I shoot Maya a death glare as Braydon covers his mouth with his hands."Oopsies I promised Auntie Maya I wouldn't tell you." He says in his little voice. I mentally aww, hes too darn adorable to get mad at. Thank god, Maya's not six!

"Braydon Cory Gardner." Maya scolds standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "I told you not to snitch on your favorite aunt." Braydon looks up with his puppie dog eyes that Maya tought him, so he could get me to let him stay up later than 8:30.

"Im sewpah sahhwee Auntie Maya." He whimpers pushing out his bottom lip ,and opening his blue eyes as wide as they stretched. Maya stops her foor on the floor.

"No fair Bray! You cant use the trick that I tought you to pull one over on your mom, on me! You know I can't resist your cute little face!" Maya complains. I smirk setting Braydon down carefully on the floor.

"Its okay Maya. Who can resist this cute face?" I ask, "But good thing I can resist Maya's puppy dog face. Maya how could you? I specifically told you, Braydon has to go to bed at 8:30. Nine the ABSOLUTE LATEST. And how many times have I told you, not to give him sugar before bed. Braydon will get nightmares!" Maya hangs her head in shame before, smirking.

"Did Alex at least go to bed on time?" I get no answer, "Maya!"

Maya looks down guiltily, at her black and pink mix matched socks. "Not the time you'd reccomend..."

"Well on a side note I have to get ready for my picnic with Josh. He said he has a huge surprise for me!"

"Im very happy for you Maya. He wouldn't even tell me the surprise for fear Id accidentally tell you."

"Ring power?" Maya asks holding up her hand.

"Ring power peaches!" Riley confirms holding up her hand with the ring on it as well. After all this time both gurls still wear there rings. Even if Maya broke every rule Riley had instructed her with, she was still the best peaches a girl could ask for.

 **Line Break- Lucas' POV)**

Stacking boxes, on boxes, on boxes of storage bins filled with everykind of ball and Sport equipment imagine, I spill my guts about my horrendous (first and last) blind date to Zay. Josh is on a date with his dream girl Maya Hart- Hunter (and if he gets his way Matthews). The crazy part is she's Riley Matthew's best friend. What a small world!

"Man! I cannot believe Riley stood up in front of the t.v like that. And that what did your wife leave you for, that was a cold roast man. And the best was that she was mad you ate without her! She was five minutes late! You had every-right to-"

"Zay! This is our part-time boss and Bestfriend's sister your gossiping about. There's surveillance cameras you idiot." I fume waving up to the canera's, to prove my point.

"Stop being so paranoid Mr. Worrier! You really think Josh is watching the surveillance now? He's our bestfriend he trusts us. Okay maybe were a bit untrustworthy after, the last time we accidentally knocked over that one teensy rack and there was a huge domino effect. But, he's to busy making smooshy faces with Maya." Zay mimicks smooching in the air until, I throw a wayward tennis ball at him.

"OWWWIE THAT HIT ME RIGHT IN THE STOMACH LUCAS." Zay howls loudly.

"Oh shut up and help me unload the newest batch of whatever this is." I instruct the goofy Texas native.

"Fine lesson learned! I know now not to anger you while you holding heavy objects, and you know to NEVER EVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES go on another blind date." Zay announces gesturing wildly with his hands.

"So." I say changing the subject quickly, "Any suggestions on where I sshould take the girls over break?"

"We could "accidentally" forget to put away another tent, temporarily borrow it and go camping in your backyard again." Zany suggests. I shoot him a look.

"First if all, what do you mean we. The only part your helping with iss smuggling a tent out. Your not crashing my family vacation Zay." I announce putting my foot down on this one. Zay wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Does camping in your backyard in a "borrowed" tent until, you get cold and decide to go inside really count as a vacation?" Zay asks. I groan, its gonna be a long two hours until Josh gets back. I go to take my credit card out of my wallet to purchase a water when I notice, somethings not quite right with my card. Upon closer examination I realize that because, its not my card. The name on the bottom clearly reads Riley Matthews. I start to exit the storage area.

"Hey Luc, Where you going bud?" Zaay caalls after me.

"To return a credit card to Miss. Riley Matthews, blind date girl."

"Can I come? Pretty pretty please with a cheerry on top?" Zay pleads wanting to meet Riley after hearing about her from the blind date story.

"I'd say yes." I lie to make him stop whining; quite honestly, Jessie, my six year old is better behaved than my bestfriend since I was five "But then who would watch the store?" I ask. Zay nods glumy, my logic beating whatever argument he was about to put up.


	4. Chapter 4: WERE GOIN TO AFRICA

**Chapter four: Riley's POV**

As soon as Maya leaves, I throw on my _kiss the woman who called for takeout_ apron, and start to make pancakes. I was never a terrific cook, I mean sure my home-ec teacher may have called me an cullinary failure but, in his defense I did set the crepés we made on fire. Pancakes, are one of the better dishes I make since, all I have to do is add eggs and milk to the batter, then heat it in the oven. Braydon, my little helper, stands by my side with my other apron which, looks like a dress on him.

"Here is the 2 eggies you need next Mommy." Braydon says handing me 2 eggs. I lean down to kiss the top of his head.

"Where did I get so lucky?" I ask. He shrugs throwing his tiny hands up in the air.

"Maybe Im just extra good to make up for Alex." He asks innocently. Speaking off Alex, where is my eldest child? Probably still sleeping, geez teenagers these days. When I was his age- I stop myself before I can sound like my dad. Geez Im getting old. Just then my oldest boy, meanders down the steps lazily. He looked exactly like me except for my eyes. Both my kids had Charlie's deep blue eyes that looked great with their dark black hair. Other than that Alex Charlie Friar looked just like me. Alex rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"When's breakfast Mom?" He complains?

"Well good morning to you to." I reply just ignoring my teenagers attitude as usual. I know I wasn't the best teenager ever. I remember that fighting with my mother over watching a tv finale.

"Boys I have some bad news. Due to an unexpected business trip, your dad's unable to **take** you guys to Hawaii on vacation." I break the news to the boys solemnly.

"Its okay mommy, Im sure he'll take us somewhere fun some other time to make up for it." I mentally role my eyes. Charlie's even got Braydon fooled, what business trip? He probably never booked a **Hawaiian** vacation. Charlie probably just wanted to seem like the good parent. When is he gonna be an actual parent?

"So were stuck here for a week?" Alex groans.

"Yes we have tons of fun activities to do here thought." I reassure them. Alex rolls his eyes. "Like bowling and the mall?"

"No- wait how'd you know?" I ask. Was it that obvious? Im racking my brains trying to figure out how to compete with Hawaii at the last moment. But, I simply can't theres not enough time or money. Then I notice the dark circles under my teen's eyes.

"Alex? Did you stay up late last night?" I interrogate.

"Alex was up late texting his girlfriend. Auntie Maya said not to tell anyone- oopsies I gotta get better at that one. Sorry Alex." Braydon apoligizes, smacking his own forehead.

"Braydon!" Alex yells lunging forward, knocking over a bag of flour engulfing the kitchen in a white fog. Perfect! The fire alarm goes off because the all purpose flour is so thick.

"Hey!" I snap at Alex, as theres a knock on the door. Fantastic! Now I have to answer the door covered in flour, with my house a wreck, kids fighting, and fire alarm blaring. Is it to early for wine yet? I open the door. Who shows up. Of course it's him, my life has a compulsive need to try to make things complicated at any given time. Why would anybody else but, Lucas Friar knock on the door at this very moment?

"Woah, what happened here?" Lucas asks surveying the mess. Thankfully the smoke alram shuts up.

"Big one chased little one around while I was cooking. Flour was spilled and Im probably just serving ceral for breakfast- wait why am I telling you this? What are you doing at my house stalker?" I demand putting my hands on my hips.

"The manager at Hooter's mixed up our cards." He explains.

"Impossible I keep everything super organized, theres no way-" he cuts me off pulling out a blue credit card.

"Well then Ill give this back with warm regards to Miss Riley Grace Matthews. Do you know her? Have you met her? Can you give me her adress?" He demands. I smack my forehead, what an idiot I am.

"Come inside. Ill go get my wallet its upstairs. So hows you find my house?" I ask, waving him in.

"Easy. I texted your brother." He replies with a laugh. I notice he's wearing a Sporting Goods uniform from my brother Josh's store. He probably works there, I know I used to before I landed a job. Pays not to shabby.

"Did you just come from his store." I ask.

"Yeah I work there part time. Im usually a vet." He responds easily with a laugh.

"Im a drama teacher at a high school." I answer. Wait a minute, why do I constantly feel the need to spill my guts to him. Ughh, I need him out of my house the sooner the better. I leave him downstairs and dash upstairs to get the credit card form my wallet. Huh it really does say Lucas James Friar on the credit card.

Just as I walk downstairs Maya burts through my backdoor in tears. I instantly run to her.

"Peaches what happened?" I coo. The dark purple sundress she borrowed from me looks out of place with her mascara stained cheeks. Her signature aviators rest atop her clipped up ponytail.

"Its over between me and Josh. He just dropped a major bomb on me." Maya sobs.

"Oh my god Maya what happened. Do you need me to call him and tell him to get his butt over hear so I can personally kick his you know what for what he did to you." I gush instantly.

"He prosposed to me. He bought a whole African vacation to go on. He was gonna make it a family-moon. He wanted to leave for Africa tomorrow for a week long blended family wanted me to be all gong-ho team Matthews and be their mother. You know Ill make a terrible mother. What am I supposed to be? Julie Andrews and sew matching outfits and sing so we can escape the Nazis together?"

"Maya. You know he loves you but, he cant just abondon his kids." I defend my brother folding my arms on my chest.

"I thought the mother always got custody." Maya whines. Okay this is getting ridiculous.

"Maya its tomorrow. I hope Josh can get his money back." I explain calmly.

"Not a chance." Lucas pipes in.

"How do you know? They could very well refund Josh." I answer defensively.

"Oh so know your an expert in credit-cards and Africian refund polices?" Lucas quips.

"Kick him out." Maya demands pointing towards the door, "Dont let him talk to you like that."

"Why are you still here. Leave my household immediately." I demand.

"Trust me. I dont wanna be here anymore than you want me to leave. But, you still have my card." He responds. I hand him the card which was still clutched in my hand.

"And this concludes our business here. Dont let the door hit you on the way out." I quip.

 **Split Pov)**

 **Lucas)** An idea pops into my head and I call Josh imedietly. "Hi Josh?"

 **Riley) I dont mean to be a vulture picking on the carcas of you dead relationship. But, my boys would give anything to go on that trip.**

Lucas) My girls would give anything to go on that trip.

Riley) I would never be able to pay you full value for it.

Lucas) But hey somethings better than nothing.

Riley) Wait until I tell the boys.

Lucas) Oh wait until I tell the girls.

Both) WERE GOING TO AFRICA!

Authors note; So whad you guys think? By the way the last part is Riley talking to Maya and Lucas on the phone with Josh. Cant wait to write more chapters. It's getting good! Sorry for the random bold words😂 I cant get them to go away😂


	5. Chapter 5: packing for Africa

**Chapter five: Joshs Pov) there is a high amount of siblingly fluff and family cuteness in this chap :)**

Silently, I sit on Riley's bed criss-cross applesauce style with Riley's sitting across from me. A black suitcase is in the middle of us as were both wordlessly folding the boys chlothes.

"So." I say breaking the ackward silence, "You excited to go to Africa Ri?" She looks up at me her dark chocolate brown eyes deep in thought.

"Yeah I guess. I called Mom and Dad before to tell them. I called Auggie and Ava to." She replies glumly.

"What happened their?" I ask, reaching out to tuck a peice of my baby sister's, stray brown locks behind her ears.

"Mom and Dad were happy for me. Auggie and Ava didn't pick up." She answers stoically.

"Hey Ri cheer up. Im sure they were just busy with Ava being pregnant. After all, you tend to forget things when you've been married as long as they have." I answer trying to lighten the mood. I can hear the kids running around downstairs, they all cam so we (more accurately I) could help my sister, the single mother pack.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I still can't believe Charlie bailed on the kids Ri. Madison may be a cheater but, she never bailed on the kids. Her whole argument through the divorce was that three years was such an age gap." I say rolling my eyes at the mere thought of Madison.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Whats wrong? Your not your bubbly self sis?" I ask. She shrugs folding Braydons pajamas. Oh thats it! I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder like I used to do when we were 10 &7.

"Josh put me down!" She demands threw fits of laughter.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong." I counter, were both hysterically laughing at our maturity level. Her face is starting to turn red so I gently set her down on the bed. I loom over her so she cant get up.

"Now tell me whats wrong." I demand. She punches my shoulder, hard. Owe that hurt. Both inside and out.

"Hey." I whine, "No fair!

"Thats for questioning me brat!" She says sticking her tounge out. I push the suitcase aside and lay down next to her.

"Okay then dont tell me. But, Im also a single parent, who just broke up with the woman I loved yesterday." I whimper, using the breakup card. She puts an arm around me and rests her head on my chest.

"Never mind me. How are you doing? You just started using the "L" word with Maya. I don't get what went wrong. Im sorry Im taking your vacation Joshie." She apologizes.

"Yeah I don't get what went wrong either. She doesn't get Im a parent. My kids have to come first 100% of the time." I respond glumly. I truly don't understand what problems Maya had with my kids but, I guess it just wasn't meant to be for us.

"Yeah. Did yoy sell your vacation?" Shes asks. Shoot, I knew she'd ask that.

"No." I lie, "Dont worry about it Riley Bear. Its fine Ill take the loss. Let you and your kids have fun." What she does not know is that I did sell my vacation. To Lucas Friar. Im still puzzled as to why they didn't click. Im absolutely positive they're ment to be, they just need a push. And I think, a week long stay in sunny Africa, for a Blended, family friendly, yet slightly romantic getaway; is the perfect neutral environment they both need.


	6. Chapter 6: The even bigger mix-up

**Lucas pov)**

After a grueling flight to Africa, a broken down van/taxi to the resort, 7 arguements, 2 burst of tears, and approximately 10 billion _are we there yets_ later; we are finally at the resort. Heather, my oldest, is lingering near me, with her suitcase and Jessie's. Mary, my middle daughter, carries her own suitcase. Im carrying my youngest child, which makes it 10 times as harder to lig my suitcase around.

"So what do you think kids? Better than camping in our backyard." I ask my three astounded daughters.

"Ahh yeah!" Jessie exclaims.

"Yeah! Mom loves it too!" Mary whispers. Mary's way of dealing with the loss of Missy, was well not dealing. She pretends her mom is still right next to her, she talks to her, sleeps next to her, and even leaves a chair out for her.

"You bet she does, Mary!" I yell faking excitement. I lean down to kiss the top of her head. Heather just rolls her eyes.

"Remeber Heather, basketball tryouts this season. There's some big girls out there, beef and pork only. Were gonna eat your way into the starting five!" I exclaim. She again rolls her eyes. What is she upset about her haircut. I take my girls to the barbershop with me. He cut my grandfathers hair, my dads hair, my hair, now this elderly guy cuts there hair. Sure, he does only know how to do crew cuts but, Missy was a tomboy, back in Texas when she was 15.

"Hello Im Mufasa. I see **your** traveling with one little girl and two ahhh-" A tall African Native, clearly named Mufasa asks.

"Girls. They are all girls." I defend them instantly. They were noticablely girls right?

"Oh Im deeply sorry Mr. Is the rest of you rparty here yet?" Mufasa asks.

"You must have the wrong family. There is only four people here." I say. Im just here for a relaxing vacation with ny three kids.

"Oh Im sorry. Ill go look for Mr and Mrs. Matthews then." Mufasa anounces walking away. Huh, he must have the wrong guy. My last name is Friar.

"But, Dad." Mary says tugging on my sleeve, "Arent you traveling under the Name Matthews? That is Josh's last name."

"Common last name." I answer. I mean there are at least three Matthews I know. Matthew Green, Matthew Franklin, Matthew Brady. Okay maybe its a common first name ,but Im traveling with a party of four.

"Cmon girls! Lets go to the desk and get the room keys. Then maybe we can hit the pool." I suggest.

We walk to the desk where a woman asks my name.

"Luc- Er Josh, Joshua Matthews. Im staying in room 43A" I say trying to speed things along. The woman just laughs at me. What's so funny? I look down at my daughter, who are equally confused, to see if they got something I didnt.

"Silly Mr. Matthews. Your wife just checked in for you. My husband do the same thing. She hhad your two sons with her." What? Thats not possible, my wife died three years ago and I have no sons, I think to myself.

"She must see me staring all confused so, she pints behing me, where Mufasa is talking to someone. Mufasa rushes over to me.

"Ahh Mr. Matthews. Your family is over their." Mufasa says. Then the woman turns around and my heart sinks like lead on a fishing line. No no no no no no, this CANT be happening. Suddenly everythings clear as the kids stare at eachother. I must be dreaming or more acurately having a nightmare for, the woman who turns around is the wildly unpridicatble Riley Matthews.

 **Bom bom bom. Next chapter should be up by Midnight Eastern time zone. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: I see what you did

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors. Please make sure to leave rewiews or PM. I love reading all the positive support form this fandom. Thanks all for even reading this story :)**

 **Riley's Pov)**

"So this is better than _like bowling or the mall_ right Boys?" I ask with a grin. Africa was absolutely breathtaking! Both boys nod in amazement. For once, my teen was actually amazed by something.

"So Im thinking we check into our room, unpack, sanitize, make sure there are no fleas, lice, bugs, mold or, dirt. Then, maybe take a tour around the resort." I suggest.

"And then we can take a safari, or ride an ostrich, or go skydiving, or hangout woth the lions, or-" Alex begins.

"Woah buddy. As much as Im excited about your enthusiasm in this trip. But this is going to be a safe and relaxing trip." I caution. He rolls his eyes.

"So in other words, no fun."

"I didn't say that. I said no danger."

"Same thing." He counters.

"People people people." Braydon intervenes, "Lets stop it the talkin' and get to walkin'. To the check-in. We can argue once were in the hotel room; Im low on energy I need a juice box." I smile at my youngest.

"Onward towards the check-in counter." Braydon commands, whoosing like Super-man. His red cape, and blue Superman shirt made him my little hero.

At the check-in counter the woman asks me something wierd. "Where is Mr. Matthews?" My pulse tightens, Im a single mother Matthews is my maiden name. I remember the times with Charlie where I used to practice saying; Nice to meet you Im Mrs. Riley Gardner, in the mirror. There was a point where I was actually in love with that jerk. Good god back when Id wear a different color nail polish on my ring finger and do secret santa. Those were the naive innocent days I wouldn't trade for the world.

"There is no Mr. Matthews Miss." I correct her politely.

"Yes there is, arent you Mrs. Matthews, traveling with three daughter, two sons and a husband?" She inquires.

"No ma'am. Its _Miss Matthews."_

No daughters. Alicia was two years after Braydon. I was 6 months pregnant and we told Alex. Braydon was too young to understand. Maya planned, a baby shower. My mom flew out to congradgulate me upon hearing I was going to have my own daughter. Josh was going through rough seas with his wife so, he'd come over everyday after work and help plan the baby shower. That's where Maya and Josh first started seriously talking. However, the spark didn't ignite between them untill four months ago. Im still hoped Maya would be my sister-in-law but she just dosent get the single parent thing.

Alex was at school and Braydon was with my mom when it happened. Maya and Charlie were both at work. Josh had taken the day off and decided to take me to the baby doctor then we'd go out for lunch. I had started to experience some sharp pains in my stomach and minor migraines. I didn't have those with the boys and assumed it was just a girl pregnancy thing so I waved it off. I told Josh and he made me get it checked out. We didn't tell Charlie because I was convinced it was nothing. Ill never forget the look on the doctor's face as he took the heartbeat. He excused himself and I knew right then something wasn't right. He came back in and made me sit down, and told me to call my husband and tell him to come home from work immediately. Josh looked me in the eyes, hugging me as tight as he could. I remember his words, whatever it is we'll get through it. But the two words, eleven letters no heartbeat have haunted me ever since. After losing Alicia Topanga Gardner, me and Charlie werent the same. We gradually grew apart, stopped sleeping in the same bed, and I was slightly relieved when he cheated on me.

Some stocky African guy taps me on my shoulder.

"Mrs. Matthews how may I help you. Im Mufasa your guide." He says leading me away from the counter. I slightly cringe when I hear the Mrs. Part but just glaze over it.

"Well for some reason they have me with a different Matthews family."

"No silly, your husbands right there." He says. Husband? Im divorced he must have me confused with someone else. I turn around as the devil himself and three girls with short-croped hair trail behind him Lucas Friar.

"See there is your husband right now and your three er-" he trails off.

"Girls Mufasa. There GIRLS. Thats the second time dude!" Lucas snaps holding up two fingers.

"Well Mrs. Matthews there is your family case closed." Mufasa says.

"Oh no this must be a mistake. Im not his wife." I clarify instantly.

"What did you say your name was again?" Mufasa asks.

"Riley- I mean Maya. Whatever just not his wife. There must be somesort of mixup here Mufasa." I press on.

"Ahh do I hear the thunder of the mountain roaring every family fights Maya. But, this is your family, and Im afraid all the rooms are booked so you must stay with your husband. Right Josh?" Mufasa asks.

"Absolutely Mufas." Lucas says giving him a smug high five. That son of a Christmas tree!

"I see what you did." I hiss through grotted theeth. The man in front of me was definitely not my kind, caring, funny brother Josh, who was my shoulder to lean on through all the tough times in my life. Lucas Friar was selfish, arrogant, cocky and a you know what. I look down at the babygirl charm Josh had gotten for me when he heard I was pregnant. My last symbol and tanglible remnant of Alicia. It clanks against all my other milestones both good and bad. I decide I need a charm representing how horrible Africa was going to be in advance. This would be one rought vacation.

"I see what you did too." He hisses back. One thing was for sure, Africa had just gotten alot more dramtic. And then I remember were here on the anual blended family vacation retreat for a week. The broshore Josh gave me promised a family-friendly romantic getaway with plenty opportunities for kids and adults. No adult activities besides sunbathing, which I was planning on participating in. Oh Im in for one hell of a week. Josh is going to get it on our 5 minute five call since long distance calls are so darn expensive. He is going to get the most strongly worded five minute rant in the history of long distance phone calls!


	8. Chapter 8: Introductions

**Rileys Pov)**

Just when I thought things could not possibly get any worse than they are now, our African tour guide steps in.

"Ready for the most exciting, amazing, romantic week of your entire lives." Mufasa asks. I resist they urge to inform him that there is an and between, amazing ,and romantic. Lucas shakes his head no immediately.

"Mr. Moufasa, were here for the zero romance package," Lucas snips. Mufasa looks to the kids, to us, and back to the kids again.

"YOU STILL HAVENT TOLD THE CHILDREN." He attempts to whisper, sounding arguably louder than he was, speaking regular. His youngest with curly, blonde, short haired, girl looks up at me couriously.

"Do I have a new Mommy?" She asks innocently. She's adorable, I resist the urge to scoop her up in my arms and plant a kiss on her cheek. Her dad speaks next, who is ALOT less cute than the little girl.

"YOUR DATING HIM. UNBELIEVABLE!" Alex screams.

"No Jessie. I dont know why they followed us to Africa." He retorts. Unbelievable!

"We followed you to Africa." I yell, "Your the one who bought the vacation from my scheming brother-" Lucas places a firm hand over my mouth, and I know I have said too much.

"Mufasa could you give us a sec." Lucas asks holding up one finger for emphasis. First bright idea I have heard all day. But then again, its coming out of his mouth so it cant be too bright.

"Of course." Mufasa says walking away. As soon as hes out of earshot I demand, "Could you just reassure my son Alex, were not dating." Lucas laughs, like throws his head back and laughs. Could he be mature about this for one second? Of course not.

"Trust me." He says gesturing to my face, "This is not a face I wanna wake up to every morning." Oh that just about, tears it.

"Mufasa HOLD ME BACK." I scream as Mufasa rushes over to stop me form seriously injuring the jerk we now have to share a room with. What a pity, Lucas was unharmed. I have the room keys (theres two), in my back pocket. After, I have regained my cool for the sake of my children, I dig them out of my pocket and hand a set to Lucas.

"Heres your keys. The next step is ahhhh, I guess everyone go around, and introduce yourself. Ooo, and say one thing about yourself." I direct. Someone has to lead this rag-tag group. So I gladly stepped up to the plate. Lucas rolls his eyes.

"What is this, AA?" He asks sarcastically.

"Whats AA Daddy?" His youngest who I now identify as Jessie, asks. Lucas' face goes blank for a second, and he looks to me for help. I throw my hands up in the air. His problem not mine.

"Nothing Butterfly. Now ahh, lets go witn what Riley wanted to do. Im so Im Lucas." Lucas says giving a half-hearted wave. "My favorite food is BBQ ribs. And this is gonna be one looonng trip." He mutters the last remark under his breath. so I don't think anyone else heard. I have to agree with him, this is going to be hell.

His oldest daughter with orange, cropped hair and sparkling green eyes raises her hand. She's wearing a track suit, like the rest of her siblings. I cant help but notice, how pretty her face is. She's wearing no makeup, and a pageboy haircut but, I can tell right away, theres a gorgeous girl deep down inside dying to come out.

"Im Heather. And Im 16 years old." She says, rolling her eyes. If my hair was like that and I was wearing a track suit in 100 degree weather, Id do more than roll my eyes at my idiotic, jerky, father.

A younger girl standing to Heather's right waves. Her hair is a light sandy-blonde like Jessie's and Lucas'. Her haircut is the same but it looks slightly better on her, and alot better on Jessie.

"Im Mary, Im 11, and I like to play tennis." Mary says in a sweet voice. Her track suit has a pin that has a picture of a tennis ball on it. "It runs in my blood. My mom played tennis right mom?" She says looking at the empty space next to her. Awwhhh, my heart sinks. Her mom is dead, awhh and at such a young age. Jessie starts jumping up and down.

"Ohh me next me next. Im Jessica Missy-Sierra Friar the first, of New York. But, my friends call me Jessie. I hope you can be my friend." She says looking up at me.

"Of course sweetie." I amswer. Everyone stares at me. What? Do I have gravy on my shirt again? Then, I remeber its my turn to go. "Im Riley Gar- er I mean Matthews. Sorry force of long habit so, I live in New York too, and Im an interior designer with my bestfriend Maya, who lives with me since Alex and Braydon's daddy left." I say. Jessie points to me and motions for my ear. I squat down and she cups her hands to my ear.

"Did their Daddy go to Heaven too? Thats where my Mommy is." She asks. I shake my head,

"Oh no honey-" she cuts me off before I can explain further.

"Well them did he go to Hell?" She asks innocently. My inner-Mommy, wants to scold her for using such profanity at a young agr. Im an adult and rarely say anything worse than crap. I laugh out loud.

"There Daddy left and, went to go live with another family." I explain.

"Oh." She says quietly, digesting what I just said.

"Can I go? Can I please Mommy?" Braydon asks. I nod. "Yayyyyy. Im Braydon Gardner and Im six years old. My favorite color is red and, a few of my hobbies include coloring and drinking a juice box." Braydon says. I nod fowards Alex, and nudge him.

"Im Alex. 13 and, I could think of 10 million places Id rather be right now." Alex says. Ouch that hurt. Now its Lucas' turn to smirk. Lucas must feel sorry for me eventually so he takes charge.

"All right. Lets go check out this African room which is all the hype." He says. The younger kids cheer and run forward. This trip is just going swell

Authors note: Sorry for any spelling errors. This took me two hours to write, so please review, reveiw, reveiw. :)


	9. Chapter 9: The Hotel Room

Rating moved to T. Warnings advised. As always sorry in advance for the spelling. Hope you enjoy. Please reveiw, follow, and favorite for, more Blended awesomeness.

Lucas's pov)

Oh my god! As soon as I jiggle the keys in the dark red stained door, my first thought is just wow. The room we walk into has two sets of bunkbeds, a couch and a gorgeous bay-window. The room is decorated with contrasting browns and orange. Plants, paintings and decor everywhere. Its amazing! The children are all speechless, instantly running and, exploring. Flopping on beds like fish out of water.

"I CALL THIS ROOM." Riley and I both scream simultaneously. I give her a dirty look. Copy cat. Since I am now the father of three and, a mature adult, I decide against sticking my tounge out at Riley. Mufasa laughs out loud.

"Silly Matthews'. This room is for the children." He pushes past Riley and I, and opens another set of double doors. Oh my, this whole trip is a mistake. The room in front of me is a Lover's Paradise. Bright red everything, and huge cherry red, heart shaped bed, a fire pole. Ughh, I try not to gag. They can have this room. Riley's face turns the color of the bed. A box of Cherry Panties rest on the bed side, along with several other things Im to sick to mention.

"This is where you make more Matthews." Mufasa says with a laugh. I cross my arms and, give Mufasa a death stare. Not cool.

"Mufasa, your services will no longer be needed. Thank you but please leave." I instruct him. He tips his imaginary hat and leave. The kids all run in excited to see what other wonders are in this hotel room. Heather, Mary, and Alex freeze in there tracks. Alex just looks pissed

"What part of NOT dating does this bed fit into?" Alex demands pointing to it. Kids got a point. Jessie jumps up and down on the bed excitedly.

"Jessie, get down from there." I command. Jessie jumps off and sashays to my side. She holds out one hand, and I curl my large hand over her tiny one. Mary looks up at me with a questioning look.

"Mom does not approve of this." She remarks, to herself. Yeah no kidding. Missy hates the color red. Heather just rolls her eyes at me. Sheesh! Teenagers these days.

Out of the corner of my eye I spit Braydon shoving something into his mouth. I elbow Riley, and point in his direction. Her eyes widen like a waistband after thanksgiving.

"Braydon what are you eating?" She questions cautiously. He looks at the box and, shrugs.

"Cherry Pan tys." Braydon answers casually. Riley shreiks and holds out her palm.

"SPIT IT OUT OUT OUT OUT. No more Cherry Pan tys EVER!" She yells. Poor kid he dose not even know what he did wrong. I laugh and she shoots me a look taht could kill a rhinoceros. I snicker to myself. At least the little angle holding my hand isn't eating cherry panties. That parenting lesson is all Riley's.

"All right everyone fall into line. Alex Braydon, sit on the couch." Riley orders, taking charge. Geez she is so bossy. How is she even realted to Josh the chill Matthews?

"Heather, Carrie, Jessie. On the chairs, and other couch" she yells. Carrie?

"Ladie! Its Mary not Carrie get it straight!" I criticize her. She sticks her tongue out at me. How mature! I do the same thing right back. She quickly flips me off when the kids aren't looking. Great she's a real grown-up. She looks to Mary apologetically.

"I mean Mary. Mary, sorry honey." She says putting a comforting hand on Maty's back.

"You and the boys can have this trap house and me and the girls will take the room we just saw." I immediately call.

"Ahh lemme think on that Lucas. Hmmm thought about it. No." She spits back.

"I have more kids and that room has more beds case closed." I call. Hahh, outlogiced. Is that even a word. I dont know Im jus gonna roll with it. Im Lucas Friar and I just out-logiced smug Riley Matthews. "Girls quickly go un-pack and stake your claim before they can." I yell. Hell yeah Aftica just got alot more intriguing.


	10. Chapter 10: Calls home

Chapter 10 :) Josh is in for it in this chaper? Riley's calls home to all her family and friends :) Review, fav and, follow. PM me with ideas for future chapters or plot twists, if you guys want something specific to happen. All for now, stay amazing fandom xoxo

Rileys POV)

I sink down on the bay window in my hotel room. So wierd that both rooms have bay windows. They are no where near as important as the one in my old bedroom but, there nice enough. Both boys are sleeping, Alex on the couch and Braydon in the bed that we share. I decide to get my calls in now. First, I call Josh. Simply because, Im maddest at him. He picks up right away.

"Im not gonna beat around the bush Josh. I can't believe you did this to my one and only family vacation!"

"Hey baby sis. Hows Africa?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Oh you know how Africa is Joshua Allen Matthews!" I yell.

"Magical? Exciting? Stress free?" Josh asks, playing dumb. That ain't gonna work today.

"Oh you know about the Friars. You sold them your half of the damm vacation Josh. Just to set us up. I didn't go to this length to set you and Maya or, Darby or, Grace or, Valarie up." I say naming a few of my friends, some from college. The crazy years.

"I would never do such a thing. Oh wait I already did. Cmon just give the whole Lucas and Riley thing another chance Ri. For me? You two would be amazing together. And oh by the way, you shoved Maya and I in a closet, then locked it from the outside."

"My intentions were all good with that one." I respond.

"So are mine right now. Do you trust me." He asks

"Hmm lemme think about that one. Some days, maybe. Okay fine yes, I trust you."

"Then just give it a shot Ri. This is my version of the closet. And hey Maya and I made out in there afterwords." Josh says with a laugh. Im glad he's getting over Maya.

"No but, I thank your valiant efforts J. Bye I love you." I say rushing him off.

"Bye I love you so much. Have an amazing trip Riley, you deserve every second of it. Tell the boys there favorite Uncle says Hi. Oh and also tell Lucas." I can hear the wink through the phone.

I hang up with Josh and dial Maya's number.

"Peaches?" I ask, as she picks up the phone.

"RILEY! I MISS YOU SO MUCH YOU CAN NEVER GO AWAY AGAIN EVER WITHOUT ME." She screams. I've only been gone like 15 hours and she's already going through BFF withdrawals.

"I miss you too Peaches. I have only been gone like 15 hours. Make sure the house is immaculate when I get back and no partied Maya I mean it. You are not under any circumstances to have anyone come into my house besides you until Im back. Understand?"

"Yes but why are you rushing me off the phone Riles?" She asks.

"Its kind of a long distance thing Peaches. Turns out it's unreasonably expensive to make phone call in Africa. I still have to Augva, and Corpanga."

"Bye Riles I hope your trip is amazing! I expect to see tan lines and Instagram evidence of a good time understand?"

"Yes peaches but, I still have something to tell you. You didn't think you were getting rid of me that easy did ya? Lucas, the blind date guy, and his family bought the other half of the vacation from Josh."

"NO WAY."

"Yeah and my lovely brother knew about it. He was trying to set us up."

"The nerve of some people. Did ya meet his kids. Do they look like him that would be unfortunate."

"Slightly. There actually good kids. Thert all have a pageboy haircut and wear teack suits though."

"Now that unfortunate."

"Yup bye Maya! Remember to pick me up at the airport Monday." I say before hanging up to call my parents.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I say gently.

"Hi baby how's Africa? Do the boys love it? I bet they do!" My mom says.

"Yup! Its amazing here Mom." I decide to lie and skip the part about the Friars showing up because, I try not to involve my parents in my love life too often.

"Oh Im so glad. Listen baby the phone bill is probably ridiculous there. Im gonna let you go now. I love you! See you when you get back." Oh she rushed me off the phone. That's unusual. My Dad didn't even say goodbye. Huh. Auggie and Ava don't pick up as usual. Ever since they moved, I feel like theres such a distance between my youngest brother and I. Well sleep is inevitable, and soon I drift off to sleep.

Authors note) This chapter is absolutely terrible. Sorry if you guys are disappointed tommorow's will be better. I was debating even putting this up but, I know some will be disappointed. As always sorry for spelling!


End file.
